


Royalty AU: Chase Brody

by fleecal



Series: Royalty AU [2]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, I'll add more tags as the story develops, Other, The story starts with Chase escaping a coup, This story takes place sometime after the other Royalty AU story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: When Prince Chauncey awoke that morning, he thought he'd have a nice day, maybe practice archery or read a book. He didn't expect his family to be captured and to be fleeing his kingdom. But that's exactly what happened.





	1. Pronunciation Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of putting the pronunciation in the notes of every chapter, I'm putting it here.

**Asouphia** \- Ah-soo-fee-uh

**Edukar** \- Eh-due-kar

**Edukaren** \- Eh-due-kare-en

**Kormmuthia** \- Kore-mooth-ee-ah

**Kormmuthian** \- Kore-mooth-ee-ahn

**Nepla** \- Nehp-lah

**Oksey** \- Ohk-see

**Seryphorm** \- Seh-rih-form

**Seryphame** \- Seh-rih-fame

**Tamill** \- Tah-meel

**Tamilli** \- Tah-meel-ee

**Yharco** \- Yar-koe

**Yrine** \- Ee-reen


	2. Chapter 1: The Chase is On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of Chauncey's family members are supposed to represent any egos or YouTubers except Chauncey himself, who is Chase. He'll start going by Chase in chapter 2.

** [Inspired by this post](https://fleecal.tumblr.com/post/188033126908/absolutely-have-a-fantastic-time-rock-on) **

* * *

Prince Chauncey Claymore of Tamill rode as fast as his horse could carry him, refusing to turn around or stop until he felt sure he was safe. Once he was finally sure, he ducked behind what appeared to be an abandoned barn, dismounting and sitting on the ground, leaning against the rotting wall, breathing heavily as he tried to process what had just happened; his horse, Lyon, kneeling next to him.

This could not be real. This could not be happening. A coup. The guards had really staged a coup, a revolution. Turned against the royal family. Their own men! And somehow, Chauncey alone appeared to be the only one who had escaped.

He had been walking down a corridor, talking to his brother Mervyn, when they heard their father roar “Boys! Run!” from the end of the corridor, then suddenly a guard grabbed Mervyn and Chauncey had just enough time to dodge and duck under another guard's arm before they had a chance to grab him too. Chauncey hesitated for a brief millisecond before his brother yelled

"Go! Get help!" And Chauncey ran; out of the palace as fast as he could, dodging the guards pursuing him, mounting Lyon, who already had her saddle and peeled out of the castle at top speed. Chauncey could see the guards getting on horses as well while shouting at each other that the takeover wouldn’t work unless they had all the royals. Ironically, the time they took to bicker and saddle and mount their horses is the very time that gave the young prince the time to escape, time to get out of sight, dismounting and hiding from his pursuers before riding again. 

Now he had escaped and actually had a moment to think. For his brain to process what just happened. All at once, a wave of emotion overtook Chauncey and he began to sob into his knees. He was alone. He did not know if his family was safe or what had happened. All he knew was the guards has staged a coup and his family captured and now he was alone. Chauncey trembled, sitting on the ground, sobbing, unsure where to go next. Lyon whinnied softly to the distressed prince. Okay, almost alone. He took a deep breath.

Mervyn had said to get help but help from whom was the real question? He certainly couldn’t go to the captain of the guards. So maybe another kingdom would aide him. But which one? Tamill had tenuous relations with their neighbour to the east, Kormmuthia, so they were unlikely to help. And Seryphorm was even further east and on an island, nearly impossible to reach by horse. Edukar to the north was Chauncey’s only hope. Edukar was an ally of Tamill and reachable by horse. But, it would still take a week to reach the capitol. And Chauncey had nothing in his saddlebag except some stale bread, spare bowstrings and three arrows. No supplies for a week-long journey. And he couldn’t return to town, lest the guards catch him. But he had to try.

Chauncey took a deep breath and re-mounted Lyon. It was afternoon, so he knew north was left of his shadow. And that is the direction he headed.


End file.
